Forever Love
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard's first time making love in the 21st century. Mary Louise/Nora


_Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard's first time making love in the 21st century..._

 **Warnings:** Fem Slash

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mary Lou. For the hundredth time, yes." Nora smiled, rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Mary Louise's pink lips.

It was only about ten seconds later that Mary Lou pulled back again, a concerned look on the girl's face.

"Mary Lou." Nora said in a teasing tone. "This isn't like the 1800's anymore. This is acceptable now, remember? And it isn't like this is the first time we've done this."

Nora laughed as a small blush spread to her girlfriend's face.

Mary Louise sighed, shifting away from her. "It just doesn't feel right- _you know that's not what I meant Nora-_ I just want to make our first.. _Well_ first time sense being back special. Courting, dinner, such things like that."

Nora smiled at Mary Lou's pure adorableness and was glad to see that this wasn't one of Mary Louise's attempts to convince her that even in this date and time two women being together was _wrong_.

"Mary Louise." Nora said seriously and the blonde turned her head to her. "This is special. Because you and I are here together. _Together_ once again. Every moment spent with you is special to me."

Nora smiled softly and grabbed Mary Louise's hand from her lap, kissing her palm. "I love you. Besides in this decade I doubt making love without courting is normal. From what I have heard-"

Nora was cut off by Mary Lou's lips pressing to hers, gently at first before picking up where they left off. There lips moving heatedly together.

Nora moaned when she felt Mary Louise's tongue run across her lower lip. She opened her mouth and the other girls tongue plunged inside her mouth. They both let out small whimpers.

Mary Louise was the first to pull back, breathless, she smiled. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before they had moved into a lying position and clothes were hastily discarded to the other side of the large bedroom.

Nora moved on top of Mary Lou and gently pushed her down so she was lying flat. The brunette moved down her body, licking and sucking down her bare breasts and flat stomach.

Nora smiled and removed Mary Louise's damp panties.

Nora Louise smiled and giggled. Holding up the other girls panties. "A thong?"

"Shut up." Mary Louise breathed out and glared but there was a fond smile on her lips. "Not the 1800's, remember?"

Nora smiled and didn't hesitate further before she started devouring Mary Lou's wet center.

Mary Louise moaned as she threw her head back, breathing heavily.

Nora licked up until she reached her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves causing the blonde to buck under every small touch and lick.

"Nora." Mary Louise moaned out as she reached down and tugged on the other girls hair.

Nora glanced up to see Mary Louise vampire features on display. She couldn't stop her own eyes from going to a blood red as black veins appeared under them.

"Bite me."

Nora didn't hesitate, she thrusted three fingers inside of Mary Louise's entrance and bit into her thigh. Mary Lou let out a scream of pure pleasure.

Soon another finger was moved inside Mary Lou's wetness and Nora's free hand moved down to play with her own wet self, rubbing at her clit roughly as she drank from the blonde greedily.

As her own self educed orgasm came to a head Nora felt Mary Lou clench around her fingers and moan loudly. She pulled her fangs out of Mary Louise's thigh and connected her warm mouth to Mary Louise's clit, sucking and nibbling on it. Her fingers moving at an non-human speed inside of her.

Mary Louise came, hard. She called out Nora's name as she did so, riding out her orgasm and bucking wildly against Nora's fingers that never stopped moving.

Seeing the gorgeous blonde cum pushed Nora over the edge. She moaned against Mary Lou's cunt that was in her mouth and came.

Nora moved her fingers out of the blonde and moved them up to her clit, rubbing Mary Louise's sensitive nub.

"I want to taste you more Mar." Nora smiled

Glancing up at a breathless Mary Lou she thrusted her tongue into her dripping cunt. Licking up her juices.

Mary Louise let out a scream, adoring the feeling of the brunettes tongue plunging inside of her needy cunt as her fingers teased her over sensitive clit. Moving slow.

 _Too slow._

"Oh god, Nora!" Mary Louise's hands yanked at her hair. "Please."

Nora continued her torture on the blonde, moving slowly around her clit as her tongue teased over Mary Lou's g-spot.

Eventually the endless pleading from the blonde who was falling apart was enough for her to give in and stop her teasing.

Nora slammed her tongue inside the blonde, hard. Easily hitting the blondes g-spot over and over again. She moved her fingers against Mary Lou's clit and rubbed her at a fast pace.

Mary Louise came again, moaning and whispering out words that even Nora, using her vampire hearing couldn't understand.

Mary Lou road or her second orgasm against Nora's tongue, whimpering when she came down from her high.

Nora licked Mary Louise dry before pulling her cum covered fingers out of her, bringing them into her mouth and sucking them before she moved up Mary Louise's body and brought a breathless Mary Lou into a hard kiss.

Mary Louise moaned as she tasted her own blood and cum on her lips and her hand traveled down Nora's body until she cupped her ass.

"My turn." Mary Louise said huskily as she stared up at the brunette who still had blood on her lips.

* * *

Nora straddled Mary Louise's face. Her wet cunt just inches away from the lust filled blonde.

"Perhaps I should tease you like you teased me Nor.." Mary Louise grinned and dragged her tongue up and down Nora's glistening slit.

Nora shuttered and tried to move down only to have to blonde catch her thighs in a bruising grip, holding her in place.

"Mary Lou." Nora whined, and felt herself grow wetter. She tried to move her hand to her throbbing clit only to have the other girl slap her hand away.

Mary Lou tisked at her. "What do you want Nor?"

Mary Lou moved the brunette down closer so she could run her tongue around her clit, circling it gently.

Nora let our a soft cry from the torture.

"Please Mary Lou. I want to come, _please_."

"As you wish my love."

Mary Louise pulled Nora down and dove into her cunt, thrusting her tongue deep into the other girl's entrance all well occasionally moving and swiping at her clit.

Nora moaned, tossing her head back and running a hand through her messy brown curls well her other hand grabbed and squeezed her hardened nipples.

She came on Mary Lou's face rather quickly, calling out the blondes name loudly.

Mary Lou didn't stop for a seconds, continuing to suck hard on her clit and hitting Nora's g-spot with her tongue as Nora humped her face roughly.

Nora couldn't help but stare at the blonde witchpires spread out pink pussy, her clit out for display.

Nora grinned and leaned forward, causing the blondes tongue to push into her deeper causing her to moan, she connected her mouth with the blondes clit, once again.

Mary Louise moaned inside her cunt and Nora gasped at the vibrations as she sucked greedily at Mary Lou's clit, wanting to bring them both to there third orgasm, together.

Nora felt her walls clench around Mary Lou's tongue as Mary Lou repeatedly gasped from the attack on her overly sensitive clit.

Nora moaned as she came against Mary Lou's hot tongue, moaning her name as she bit down on the other girls clit, pushing Mary Lou to another thigh shaking orgasm.

They both licked up each others juices and wetness greedily as they road out there orgasms in each others mouths.

After both coming down from their pure bliss Nora moved to pull the sheets over them and cuddled up next to Mary Lou, smiling happily. Nora wrapped their naked legs together as Mary Louise wrapped her arm around Nora's waist.

She looked up at Mary Lou who was smiling and looking at her with such love and adoration.

Nora let out a small giggle when Mary Louise moved and swiped off a bit of blood from her mouth, bringing her thumb to Nora's mouth.

Minuets passed.

"I love you, Mary Louise."

"I love you more, Nora Hildegard."

Nora yawned and snuggled up to the blonde, draping an arm around the blonde's stomach and holding her. Mary Lou closed her eyes and shifted closer to Nora.

"Sleep, my forever love." Nora heard Mary Louise whisper as she placed a long kiss to her forehead.

Nora's eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep with a smile on her lips and the love of her life in her arms.

 **End**


End file.
